


maybe.

by justanaverageloser



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit fuckign dies, idk what to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanaverageloser/pseuds/justanaverageloser
Summary: he just missed his mothers comfort. he never needed to go to her more. i mean, he did kill a kid. (IDK HOW TO SUMMARIZE SHIT IM SO SORRY LMFAOO)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, TommyInnit & Clay | Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo warning for tommy dying lul its not graphic and theres not rlly a description of it but it does exist. also im super behind on lore so idk what happened after tommy died so this is just a fun little thing i wanted to write because i dont wanna do my schoolwork. another also; this isnt a songfic but like i was listening to i bet on losing dogs (by mitski) and i just wanted to add it in. it fits the mood of the fic so yeah. by the way it was the "AEA Sessions" version if you wanna listen to it while reading :) its really nice i recommend it.

_ my baby, _

_ my baby. _

leaning into the comforting warmth of his mothers hands against his rough skin, small patches of skin discoloration and faint scars tingling as she traces them with her thumbs.

_ you're my baby, _

_ say it to me. _

he cringed at the sting of a newer cut being pat by a towel. a soft sigh being released into the air by his mother. 

_ baby, _

_ my baby. _

the wind knocking at the windows seemed to quiet as all he could hear was his mother now humming a melody.

a melody he wouldn't forget.

_ tell your baby, _

_ that i'm your baby. _

it seemed so recent, so recent that he was able to be picked up by his mother. hugged, even. 

it was just a memory. the memory of his mind being quiet.

_ i bet on losing dogs, _

_ i know they're losing and i'll pay for my place. _

yells filled the room. they were arguing. why wouldn't they be? 

tommy was a troublemaker. everyone knew this. and dream just happened to have a short temper. 

he would say it was 'the wrong place at the wrong time'. 

he would.

_ by the ring, _

_ where i'll be looking in their eyes when they're down. _

panic. panic surged through his veins as he stared down at the unconscious boy. 

red dripping from his hand caught his attention. 

he didn't kill him. right? 

_ i wanna feel it. _

quiet laughter. 

that was the last thing tommy heard, that and some stupid argument. pain swelling inside of him as he felt as if his body turned to mush. 

_ i bet on losing dogs. _

dream walked over to the lava slowly. approaching it as if it was a deer that hasn't noticed him yet. the heat reaching him as he sat down on the floor, awfully close to tommy's body. right.

he killed him. 

he didn't want to admit it.

_ i always want you when I'm finally fine. _

his throat slowly started to close, the sting of pained laughter quietly flowing past his lips.

his head was clogged. full of thoughts of what he has done. 

all the memories. working together, going against each other. 

it was just a constant cycle. 

_ how you kneel over me looking in my eyes when i come, _

his laughs continued, now raspy. he felt as if someone stuck their hand down his throat and scratched it. 

he looked back over at tommy.

_ someone to watch me die. _

the lifeless body of the kid lay there. 

dream just watched; watched as blood pooled around tommy. 

he didn't hit him that hard, right?

surely not. 

he looked back over to the lava with a sigh, imagining the heat was his mother comforting him. 

it wasn't even close to his mother, but it would do. the cold surface of the wall seemed to rip through his clothes as he lolled his head back over to the side.

to look at tommy.

_ someone to watch me die. _

"y'know.."

...

"maybe it was your time to die…"

_ i bet on losing dogs. _

"maybe."

**_end._ **

  
  



End file.
